


Light The Flame (Or Not)

by sakura_blossoms



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Letters, Poetry, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 13:39:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15414156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakura_blossoms/pseuds/sakura_blossoms
Summary: There are flames that go down in history - lighting the path of others. There are flames that merely last a few months before they flicker out.





	Light The Flame (Or Not)

 

It takes a few seconds to wake up to be faced with a bright light

And all Peggy knows is that her heart is pounding. Whether it was from desperation from watching her sister get starry-eyed over the man of her dreams or the heart-broken sorrow that she sees floating in Angelica's eyes.

There is a sense of breathlessness seems to have taken control of her lungs and she can't find it in herself to breathe properly anymore.

He — dark, handsome, sly — bends down to lay a kiss on the back of her hand like perfect gentleman. The thick French accent colours his tongue as he speaks to her.

"Care to dance, madame?"

Peggy Schulyer knows she's fallen and the sun is shining bright than it ever has before. Just like a delicate candle that has been lighted in her heart.

* * *

 

He writes to her.

Flowery letters of romantic words and poetry that send her heart into a tizzy and it causes a red blush to creep onto her cheeks. There is a reason she reads them in the privacy of her bed-chambers and spends the night pondering how to reply rather than sleeping.

Suddenly, she realizes that this how Eliza must feel when she gets a letter from Alexander.

Both sisters have reasons to feel this love that grows stronger by the passing minute and read the words that build such a world around them. Safe, beautiful, and written entirely of a young man's affection.

Eliza does not secretly hide away the news of such love

But she does.

Eliza has the stage-light.

But she has doesn't.

Alexander and Eliza will go down in history. Peggy sees their love written through the ages. She can see it lasting forever. Maybe in a world freed from monarchy. Maybe in the streets filled with freedom.

As always, Peggy finds these letters to last no more than a few months. Aye, it's fleeting and bright, and nothing like her sister's. The future is a sly bird that lands on the tallest shoulder of the strongest people. Only so many get to chosen. Only so many loves last.

He stops writing her and her lips turn down in envy when several letters pass to her sister's hand in the following months. Whether Alexander is smitten with her sister or writing novels while fighting in a war, she can't figure out.

During the third month of the absence of his letters, she pens down what her heart wishes. Peggy tries to believe that it could last.

Eliza has always been the lucky one.

But she hasn't.

As she writes down her first words;

_My dearest Lafayette —_

She pauses, suddenly uncertain. Her bedside candle casts violent shadows across the smooth parchment before flickering out abruptly.

_Oh..._

Her heart tightens with disappointment. There is hardly enough moonlight to even read a scrap of parchment. Much less to write to him, to ask what her heart has been pleading for weeks; _Are you alive? I await your letters anxiously. Please write me again. Your poetry is beautiful._

Is she desperate? She places her quill on the desk.

This would've been the third letter.

The third time.

Eliza would light another candle.

But she can't bring herself to try again.

**Author's Note:**

> Written on my FFN account. #myotp


End file.
